A Day at Daycare
by VickyT36
Summary: What Hiro does at his daycare at SFIT.


**Hey everyone, VickyT36 here with another big hero 6 heaven helps the man one-shot (once again, heaven helps the man belongs to geminisonic) enjoy!  
**

 **A Day at Daycare  
**

One Monday morning, Hiro was sleeping soundly in his rocket bed. Then Tadashi came in, and lightly shook him awake. "Wake up, Hiro it'll be time to go soon." he said. Hiro opened his eyes, yawned, and sat up.

"Okay, Daddy." said Hiro. "Great, get yourself cleaned up and dressed, then you can have some breakfast." said Tadashi, and he left. Hiro went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, and went back to his room to get dressed.

He pulled out a blue t-shirt, red shorts, and red shoes. After he was dressed Hiro went to the kitchen, and saw Tadashi cooking pancakes. After eating the two got in the car, and drove to the school.

"Here you go, Hiro, have a nice day at daycare." said Tadashi. "I will, Daddy, bye." said Hiro, going to the classroom. "He's in for an easy day." said Tadashi, as he left. When Hiro went inside he saw that the other kids had arrived, and his teacher, Miss Rapunzel.

"Good morning, Hiro." she said. "Good morning, Miss Rapunzel." said Hiro. He put his backpack in his cubby, and started to play. He played cars with Gustav, and restaurant with Ella and Claire.

"All right, everyone, it's time for art." said Rapunzel. The kids all went to the art section of the room, and went to a station. Jamie, Pippa, and Caleb painted. Cupcake, Monty, Sophie, and Claude made things out of clay.

Ella, Leah, Claire and Chloe drew pictures. And Hiro and Gustav finger painted. As Rapunzel walked around, she saw the beautiful things the kids were making. "What are you drawing, Hiro?" she asked.

"It's a giant robot." answered Hiro. "Very nice, okay everyone, finish up your art, then we'll get washed up." said Rapunzel. The kids finished, and took turns washing their hands at the sink.

Once they were all done, they went outside on the playground to play. They slid, swung, made sandcastles, rode on little toy animals, and played with toys. Hiro was having fun playing with the other kids.

While he, Leah, and Jamie were playing tag, he tripped over a small rock, and fell to the ground. Rapunzel witnessed the fall, and hurried over to see if Hiro was okay. "Are you okay Hiro?" asked Jamie.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Hiro, as he tried to get up, but when he did he winced. On his knee was a cut that was bleeding a little, and was covered in dirt and grass. "Oh, Hiro are you all right?" asked Rapunzel.

"My knee hurts." said Hiro. "Come on, we'll go get that cut fixed." said Rapunzel holding out her hand. Hiro took her hand, and the two went inside. Hiro sat down, as Rapunzel got the first aid kit. After she got it, she used disinfectant to clean the cut, then she put cream and a bandage on it.

"All better?" asked Rapunzel. "Yes." said Hiro. Once Hiro was okay, she called the others inside, it was time story time. "Okay kids, it's time to see who's turn it is to pick out a story book." said Rapunzel.

She looked a piece of paper, and said, "And it's Hiro's turn." she said. "Yay." said Hiro, and he went to the bookshelf. He looked around until he found the perfect book. He gave it to Rapunzel, and she started reading.

The story was about a little robot whose only power was his blinking red light. The other robots made fun of him, because their powers were so much powerful than his. Then one was the little robot saw a storm was coming.

Rain was a terrible thing for robots because it causes them to rust. He didn't know what to do, and then he flashing his blinking red light. When the other robots saw it, they saw the dark storm clouds. They all took cover, and everyone was safe.

The other robots thanked the little robot, and apologized for teasing him. Now the little robot had a special job, he was the official storm watcher. "The End, nice pick Hiro." said Rapunzel, and the kids agreed.

"Okay, I hope you worked up an appetite cause it's snack time." she said. The kids got up, and went over to the tables, and Rapunzel served juice and blueberry muffins. After their snack, it was time to play outside again.

They had fun, and Hiro made sure to be careful when he ran around. By the time the kids were done, they were tired, it was time for them to take a nap. Rapunzel had pulled out the cots, and set pillows and blankets on them.

Once the kids found a cot, they lied down and fell asleep. While the kids slept, Rapunzel put on some soft music, and did some work of her own. About forty-five minutes later, she woke up the kids, and let them play some more.

Then parents came to pick them up. "Hiro, your dad's here." called Rapunzel. Hiro looked towards the door, and saw Tadashi. "Daddy." said Hiro, and he happily ran over to him. "Hey, Hiro get your stuff, buddy we gotta go." said Tadashi.

Hiro got his backpack, and said goodbye to Rapunzel. "So did you have fun today?" asked Tadashi. "It was fun, but it was busy too." said Hiro.

 **The End, plz review and comment**


End file.
